The immune system protects the body from infectious agents and disease and is critical to our survival. However, in certain instances, the immune system can be the cause of illness. One example is in autoimmune disease wherein the immune system attacks its own host tissues, in many instances causing debilitating illness and sometimes resulting in death. Examples of autoimmune diseases include multiple sclerosis, type 1 insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus, lupus erythematosus and arthritis. A second example where the immune system can cause illness is during tissue or organ transplantation. Except in the cases of genetically identical animals, such as monozygotic twins, tissue and organ transplants are rejected by the recipient's immune system as foreign. The immune reaction against transplants is even more pronounced in transplantation across species or xenotransplantation. A third example where the immune system harms the host is during an allergic reaction where the immune system is activated by a generally innocuous antigen causing inflammation and in some cases tissue damage.
In order to inhibit the detrimental immune reactions during transplantation, autoimmune disease and allergic reactions, immunosuppressive drugs (such as cyclosporin A, tacrolimus, and corticosteroids) or antibody therapies (such as anti-T cell antibodies) are generally administered. Unfortunately, these non-specific modes of immunosuppression generally have undesirable side effects. For example, cyclosporin may cause decreased renal function, hypertension, toxicity and it must be administered for the life of the patient. Corticosteroids may cause decreased resistance to infection, painful arthritis, osteoporosis and cataracts. The anti-T cell antibodies may cause fever, hypertension, diarrhea or sterile meningitis and are quite expensive.
In view of the problems associated with immunosuppression, there has been an interest in developing methods or therapies that induce unresponsiveness or tolerance in the host to a transplant, to “self” tissues in autoimmune disease and to harmless antigens associated with allergies. The inventor has been studying the mechanisms involved in transplant rejection and has developed methods for inducing a state of antigen-specific immunological tolerance in transplantation. In particular, in animal allograft models, the inventor has demonstrated that graft survival can been increased if the recipient animal is given a pre-transplant infusion via the portal vein of irradiated spleen cells from the donor animal. In contrast, a pre-transplant infusion via the tail vein does not prolong graft survival.
Understanding the molecular mechanisms involved in the induction of tolerance following portal-venous (pv) immunization may lead to the development of methods of inducing immune tolerance that may be useful in transplant, autoimmune disease and allergies.